Silence Dance Under Moon
by evilsmirk Rizhuu
Summary: "Menarilah bersamaku Zero," ia meminta, namun tak memaksa. Meluluhkan ego seorang Zero Kiryuu yang tak kunjung memberi persetujuan. Wajah itu semakin tersembunyi di dadanya. "Walaupun itu ditengah kesunyian bulan." WARNING : RxZ (RidoXZero), Romance gagal, Supernatural half Mystery. Don't Like Don't Read! After read, review please..


**Separation © EvilSmirk Rizhuu**

**A/N**

**Genre: ****Romance**** gagal, dan Supernatural.**

**About Disclaimer : ****Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri****, **

Segala karakter yang saya pakai disini sepenuhnya milik Matsuri-sensei, saya tidak ada niatan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara materiil apapun darinya.

**Warning** : **Modification Canon, RidoxZero pair, Zero(**Human**), Night Class bukan kelas vampir, **mereka hanya kumpulan siswa jenius yang masuk jam malam**-?-****tapi kalo Kaname?** *menggantung***. **Yah, pokoknya silahkan baca saja ya,dan saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika reader-san juga bersedia mereview, kasih masukan kritik saran buat fic yang abal ini. Kalo flame, silahkan—itupun kalo nanti saya baca-

**((****Don't Like, Don't Read!****))**

**Silence Dance under Moon © Evilsmirk Rizhuu**

**Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri**

_You can dance with me,_

_And I will grand your wish,_

_Tonight, under moon,_

_With dark and light, _

_I promise to you,_

_To became yours…._

(RxZ)

-DanceUnderMoon-

Zero Kiryuu bukan orang suka keramaian dan kebisingan, dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia tidak akan pernah mau menghadiri pesta—segala jenis pesta apapun. Karena yang namanya pesta pasti banyak orang dengan mulut yang tak pernah berhenti bicara dari satu topik meloncat ke topik lainnya hingga memekakkan telinga. Nah, bukankah itu sangat berisik hiperbolis? Itu alasan pertama. Alasan kedua adalah karena pesta itu sangat membosankan. Segala hal-hal yang baginya membosankan, seperti halnya ketika dia terkurung di dalam kelas dan mendengarkan celoteh panjang _Sensei_-nya sampai membuatnya tertidur dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit pertama masuk kelas. Untuk itu, jangan salahkan seorang Zeo Kiryuu jika dia menjadi daftar urut pertama dalam siswa yang paling banyak tertidur di kelas dan –lebih parahnya- membolos, akibat sangat jemunya dia sehingga kabur ditengah-tengah pelajaran dengan alasan untuk menjalankan tugas seorang prefek . Tapi, hal tersebut akan segera diketahui partner sekaligus teman dekatnya. Yuuki Cross, siswi kedua yang mengisi daftar paling banyak tidur setelah Zero yang juga sekaligus seorang prefek. Terima kasih kepadanya karena selalu berhasil menyeret Zero untuk sampai di kelasnya dan duduk diam mendengarkan dengan malas-malasan.

Dan kembali lagi pada pembahasan diawal, Zero Tidak Suka Pesta. Akan dia tekankan menggunakan _caps lock_ jika masih ada yang belum mengerti. Adapun jika seseorang menemukannya di tengah hingar bingar cekikikan pesta porah atau perayaan dan sejenisnya itu karena –sekali lagi- seorang Yuuki dengan wajah tak berdosa namun sangat mematikan bagi dirinya yang menyeret paksa untuk menghadiri, setidaknya kalimat 'hadir' lebih baik dari 'memeriahkan', jika itu terjadi, adanya nanti dia akan menghancurkan pestanya. Dalam kamus Zero, memeriahkan sama artinya menghancurkan pesta.

"Zero, ini adalah perayaan lima tahun berdirinya Academy Cross. Untuk itu 'Kau' tidak boleh menolak dan harus datang karena 'Kau' seorang prefek kelas dan 'Kau' juga 'Siswa Cross Academy' yang 'diwajibkan untuk ikut'." Eyelan Yuuki dengan penuh penekanan tinggi disetiap kata 'kau' menambah _background_ gelap yang menggantung di belakang punggungnya. Yang sangat mengherankan adalah meskipun Zero seperti enggan datang, kalau Yuuki yang memerintah mau tak mau dia akan melakukannya. Nah, itulah kehebatan dari seorang Yuuki dan hampir membuat iri para fans rahasia Zero.

Sayangnya, tanpa tahu –dan Yuuki menghiraukannya– efek tersebut masih terbawa Zero hingga sampai di Hall Room Academy –sebagai aula untuk penyambutan dan puncak acara digelar–, Zero hanya berdiri diam dipojokkan pilar dengan muka yang ditekuk bersama _death glare_ khas miliknya setia menaungi wajahnya hingga menggidikkan kepada siapapun yang mendekati terutama para wanita yang mencoba mengajaknya untuk menjadi pasangannya. _Bloody hell_. Makinya dalam hati, jangan harap dia akan meng'iya'kan dan menerima ajakan mereka. _It will never he does and hopeless to__ damn__ you!_

"Ah, rupanya kau datang juga," sapaan hangat dari seorang Wakaba Sayori menginterupsi pikirannya. Zero berencana kabur tadinya setelah ditinggal Yuuki seenak membuang sampah kertas. Bisa ditebak kalau dia pasti menemui sang pujaan entah dimana dan tidak akan diambil galau oleh otaknya. Kepalanya menoleh untuk menemukan sosok teman perempuan sekelasnya itu. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari gadis _calmly_ berambut pirang dihadapannya ini dari mata _lavender_nya. Hanya saja, gaun biru _soft_ yang melekat ditubuhnya membuatnya jadi sedikit –ehmm, se-sedikit anggun? Zero merinding dan memalingkan wajah memikirkan hal itu,

"Yuuki,–dia yang menyeretku kemari." Jawaban gugup itu berusaha ditutupinya. Mendengar itu, Sayori tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah kuduga." Balasnya, dengan raut maklum tersampir pada ekspresinya akan sifat Zero. Pada kenyataannya, Zero tidak bisa membohongi diri jika dia sebenarnya tak punya pengalaman sama sekali dengan wanita, itulah alasan mengapa dia menjauh dan menopengi wajah _scary_ atau _gloomy_ tiap mereka mendekat. Adapun yang dekat dengannya hanyalah Yuuki yang sering berakrab—atau bertengkar?—ria dengannya. Selama bersama Zero sebagai teman, gadis yang selalu dipanggil Yuuki dengan nama Yori-chan ini sedikit banyak memahami sifat dalam sang prefek, yang pastinya tak akan ditepis mentah-mentah oleh sang pemuda.

"Lalu–" Zero kembali melirik sahabat Yuuki itu setelah meminimalis ekspresi wajahnya. "—bagaimana denganmu?"

Sosok yang ditanya hanya melempar pandang ke arah jejalan gadis-gadis yang sedang mengerubungi seseorang, entah siapa itu, meskipun dia sudah menerkanya dari awal.

"Sepupumu dan Yuuki yang mengajakku," Jawabnya ketika seseorang dari kerumunan itu menampakkan diri dan tersenyum padanya, sayangnya gadis marga Wakaba itu malah menoleh lagi ke arah Zero, "Aku tidak tahan jika dia sudah merengek di depanku."

Dengusan sinis keluar dari hidung Zero._ Selalu saja dia itu __seenaknya sendiri__!_

"Sepertinya seseorang sudah menungguku." Yori, lagi-lagi menyela, dengan menatap laki-laki yang tak lain adalah sepupu dari pemuda manik _amethys_ untuk segera menuju ke lantai aula, sepertinya acara dansa –sebagai _the main event_ malam ini–, akan segera dimulai. Menambah kekedutan di dahi si pemuda yang kelewat tampan –atau cantik?– kalau saja tidak memasang topeng mendungnya.

"Baiklah Zero-kun, sepertinya aku akan pergi. Setidaknya, kau nikmati malam pesta ini dengan sedikit senyummu, _Jaa nee_." Dengan tenang, dan tak menghiraukan raut protes Zero diujung kekesalannya, Sayori segera menjauhkan langkahn sebelum ledakan emosi yang nanti akan terlempar padanya. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena tidak akan ada orang yang berani menggoda Zero dengan tenangnya selain dia dan adik kembarnya, Ichiru Kiryuu.

"A-ano.. Kir—Kiryuu-kun?" _Gah_! Tidak bisakah wujudnya tak tampak untuk malam ini saja? Dari belakang punggungnya, seorang perempuan bercepol menghampirinya lagi. Padahal dia sudah meyembunyikan presensinya se-strategis mungkin.

"Apa?!" pertanyaan ketus Zero keluar begitu saja, namun belum mengurangi keberanian perempuan berkacamata itu untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Salah sendiri dia datang ketika labilnya kumat.

"Ka—kau, maukah berdansa denganku?" dan kalimat yang kesepuluh kalinya di malam ini keluar begitu saja dengan jawaban, "_The hell I will do it_!"

Ahh~ kau membuat wanita patah hati lagi Zero.

Dari analisis yang sudah terjabarkan dengan jelas itu, tampaknya sang pangeran Day Class ini benar-benar _bad mood_ tingkat akut. Sejujurnya, Zero sendiri tidak berniat dan tidak bermaksud untuk memberikan _glare_ kepada mereka. Hanya satu orang yang harusnya menerima aura membunuhnya ini sebagai sumber utama masalah di sini, yang sayangnya kini sudah meninggalkannya dan melupakannya setelah bertemu dengan sang pangeran pujaannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaname Kuran. Seorang siswa jenius tingkat dua dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata begitu juga otaknya, dia yang menepati Night Class dan menjadi ketuanya sekaligus. Night Class merupakan kelas yang didominasi untuk siswa-siswi dengan kemampuan berintelengensi yang luar biasa. Namun, bagi Zero, Night Class hanyalah kelas yang dihuni oleh siswa abnormal. Bagaimana tidak jika hampir semua siswanya mengambil kelas di sore hari. Sehingga menyebabkan dirinya harus menjadi seorang prefek untuk menertibkan siswa—lebih banyaknya ke siswi– Day Class ketika pergantian kelas agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajar mereka. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat senang sedikitpun ketika Zero mendapat mandat itu dari kepala sekolah yang tak lain sebagai ayah angkatnya. Apalagi ketika dia telah dan sudah terlibat adu tegang dengan sang ketua yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan marah dan merendahkan oleh hampir para siswa pengikut sang _leader_-nya itu. Dan semenjak kejadian itu, hampir semua kelas Night Class bersikap sinis dan dingin padanya. Kalaupun tersenyum, itu hanyalah cara lain untuk menghinanya. Walaupun, Kuran bangsawan itu sudah menyuruh mereka berhenti melakukannya. _Bloody hell__!_ Menambah mual saja perut Zero karena pada dasarnya dia memang tak suka dan akan sia-sia jika Yuuki ingin menyatukan mereka. Zero akan selalu menampik orang tersebut beserta wajah arogan yang dia punya dari hadapannya.

_Haah_! Kembali Zero menghela nafas. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat pilar yang cukup gelap untuk dilihat orang lain. Harusnya Zero tak ambil lelah masalah itu. Apalagi ketika tahu bahwa Yuuki, yang juga sebagai adik tirinya menyukai sang pangeran Night Class tersebut. Kalau memang sang Kuran bisa menjaganya, harusnya dia lega, benarkan? Meskipun jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia tak pernah setuju dengan kedekatan mereka. Ada satu rasa yang mengganjal hatinya. Sama seperti ketika matanya menerawang, menangkap bayangan mereka berdua berada di lantai _hall room_. Dan rasa itu semakin memanahnya.

_Panas dan sesak_.

Baik! Sepertinya efek pesta ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk Zero. Sebelum maniknya melirik terakhir kalinya kepada Yuuki yang telah siap di alas dansa tersebut, ia segera menghilangkan langkahnya. Menjauh. Dentum instrumen sebagai pembuka dansa menjadi pengiring kepergian Zero.

Zero mencapai pintu belakang setelah melewati beberapa koridor untuk melarikan diri. Dia yakin jika saja Yuuki menyadari keberadaannya hilang, pasti dia akan mencari dan menggeretnya lagi.

"Susah kalau punya saudara cerewet macam dia!" rutuknya pelan. Ia membelokkan kakinya ke ujung koridor sebagai lorong terakhir yang dia lewati untuk menemukan taman belakang sekolahnya yang bertolak belakang dengan taman depan. Setidaknya, di tempat itu tidak ada lampu pijar yang berwarna warni dan sekumpulan anak-anak yang keluar-masuk pesta. Dia masih ingat ketika memasuki taman depan yang terhubung langsung dengan pintu utama aula sekolah, sehingga dijadikan tempat _in-out_ para tamu. Bisa dibayangkan tempat itu akan menjadi riuh rendah pastinya. Sedangkan taman belakang yang Zero lewati di sini setidaknya aman dari mereka, walaupun cahaya lampunya remang, itu tak masalah baginya. Bulan yang berwarna biru di langit sudah cukup untuk menerangi tempat tersebut.

Pandangan Zero beralih dari bulan ke semerbak lavender yang berdiri anggun di sebelahnya. Sesekali tubuh bunga bergoyang diterpa angin malam. Warna _lilac_ mahkota merefleksi di kedua bola mata miliknya. Warna yang sama dimiliki olehnya. Ia mendekat, menghilangkan jarak dengan sang objek. Tertarik untuk menyentuhnya. Namun, segera ia hentikan ketika dia tak sendirian malam itu. Rupanya tak hanya dia yang datang di taman itu. Ada sosok misterius berdiri membelakangi wajahnya. Tubuhnya jangkung dan menghadap kearah bulan sehingga dia tak bisa menerka identitasnya. Laki-laki—menurut perkiraan Zero–itu mengenakan jas berwarna gelap begitupun bawahannya. Rambut _brunet_ miliknya terlihat semakin gelap di lingkungan remang itu. Meskipun, orang tersebut jika diteliti lebih detail lagi, perawakan dan usianya seumur dengan _Sensei_-nya, Yagari Touga yang memiliki kepekaan terhadap kehadiran seseorang sedangkan dia, _mengapa hanya diam saja jika dia mengetahui akan kehadirannya_?

Seingatnya, dia belum pernah menemui wujud nyata atau sekadar ilusi di depannya ini. Jika memang itu siswa ataupun pengajar yang juga bernaung di sekolah ini, harusnya dia juga ada dan berpartisipan bersama mereka, kan? Pikiran itu segera dibuang jauh mengingat dirinya juga kabur dari pestanya. Ada hal lain yang ia rasakan ketika aura yang dikeluarkan laki-laki –yang entah sadar atau tidak– terasa sangat familiar dengan seseorang. Entah kapan dia pernah bertemu dengannya. Di mimpi atau di realitanya? Atau mamang hanya orang asing yang pertama kali ditemuinya malam ini? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

_Atau.. mungkinkah dia penyusup? _

Sadar akan asumsi tersebut, ia mencoba memastikannya. Bibir miliknya mmbuka sebelum mengatup kembali dan suaranya menghilang ketika laki-laki yang agaknya sudah berumur kepala tiga tersebut bersuara didalam keheningan malam.

"Bulan yang indahkan—" Laki-laki itu menoleh padanya. Tidak. Dia berbalik menjajarkan posisi dirinya walaupun jarak dua meter masih terbentang diantara mereka . Zero menahan nafas begitu menyaksikan pahatan rupa dari sosoknya. Dia juga bisa memperhatikan bagaimana berantakannya pakaian yang dikenangkannya. "—Zero?"

Mendengar namanya terlepas dari bibir sang penanya, Zero segera terhempas untuk tidak terperangkap dalam kekagumannya. "Kau—bagaimana bisa mengetahui namaku?" Zero segera membalas sengit. Matanya penuh dengan selidik.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan yang menyisip sampai ke ubun-ubunnya segera dia keluarkan. "Kau pasti bukan orang yang berasal dari sekolah ini, kan?" pemuda Kiryuu itu mengabaikan bola mata yang tak biasa menyorot dirinya dengan surai hitam miliknya menutup mata kirinya. Seringai sudah terpasang sejak dirinya menangkap sosok Zero di _ruby_-nya. Sekilas, sosok ini mengingatkannya pada Kaname. Eh? Mungkinkah orang ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda Kuran itu?

"Kau lama sekali~" Ia mencetak wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Namun, dibaliknya ekspresi yang meremangkan menerpa bulu kuduk Zero. "Aku sudah menunggumu—" Dengan pelan langka kakinya mendekat. Laki-laki ini, bagaimana bisa mengatakan kalau dia sudah menunggu dirinya padahal mengenalnya saja dia tidak.

"Berhenti! Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku? Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu." Zero ikut mundur seirama jangka kaki pria tersebut.

"Ahh—tentu saja kau lupa—" berulang kali kalimat yang dia sampaikan berakhir dengan menggantung di udara. Menambah rasa ketidaktahuan Zero padanya meningkat. "—sudah seratus tahun kita tak bertemu, akan sangat mengeherankan jika kau mengingatku," tubuh pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu membeku. _Seratus tahun dia bilang?_

"Walaupun sesungguhnya kau bisa mengingatku."

Zero membeku ditempatnya, pria ini berbeda, ada satu kekuatan spiritual yang mencegahnya untuk tidak melarikan diri dari tempatnya. Langkahnya terbendung disana. Kakinya terasa menghilang ketika sosok yang masih berjarak satu meter darinya tadi sudah menyentuh belakang punggungnya. Mengirimkan sejuta sengatan aneh pada kulitnya yang masih terlapis kemeja.

"Harusnya Kaname menceritakannya padamu."

_Ka-Kaname?_

_Apa ini? Mengapa nama Kaname dibawa-bawa? _

"Zero.."

Lagi. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya. Mendengar bisikan menggoda namun sekaligus menyedihkan itu. Tubuh Zero direngkuh dalam dekapan dinginnya. Menambah kekakuan di raga sang pemuda. Entah bagaimana dia pernah meraba rasa ini. Rasa yang begitu familiar namun juga menyakitkan baginya.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Zero," semakin erat tangan itu memeluknya. Seolah memintanya untuk tidak pergi dari sisinya. Nafas Zero tertahan ketika nafas lain berbaur ditengkuknya. Kemudian merayap ke indera pendengarannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _lavenderku,_" detik-detik berjalan lambat diantara keduanya. Membiarkan malam semakin larut dan bulan semakin menyala terang. Warna biru cerahnya terefleksikan di manik _blue ice_ ketika lagi-lagi tubuhnya dipaksa untuk berbalik mengahadapnya. Mata _unbalance_ yang begitu indah, terpantul jelas di _lavender_nya. Zero tak bisa mengingat ketika tangan milik pendekapnya dia gigit, hingga mengeluarkan tetesan cairan merah pekat. Zero ingin memekik, ingin meronta dan berlari dari laki-laki misterius ini. Namun tubuhnya sudah tidak berada pada kendali otaknya. Sorotan tak terbaca darinya kemungkinan adalah dalangnya. Menghipnotis untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak.

Wajah Zero terangkat oleh kedua tangannya. Menyudutkannya untuk dapat mendalami ekspresi jenuh dan bahagia dari sosok tersebut. Dua pasang mata beradu pandang. Sadar atau tidak bibir itu menipiskan ruang sela keduanya. Memaksa bibir lain untuk membuka dan menerima sesuatu dari yang lain. Statis Zero dibuatnya. Dia bisa merasakan rasa asin yang begitu kental meresap dalam indera pengecapnya. Mengalir hingga ke kerongkongannya dan menyatu ditiap-tiap pembuluh darahnya. Lehernya juga terbakar. Rasa panas menyengat ketika sesuatu yang tak dia sangka mengoyak nadinya. Menghisap hampir separuh aliran nyawa yang ada disana. Rasa karat yang tertelan barusan bertukar manis gula.

Zero menegang. Ia ingin berteriak. Menjerit ketakutan. Sesak dadanya bagai dicekik oleh lilitan tak kasat mata. Kepalanya juga terasa terhantam godam. Ada ingatan yang ingin mendobrak masuk benaknya. Lalu merambah seluruh tubuhnya yang masih tak mampu digerakkan. Ketika taring tipis menyakitkan itu terbebas. Laki-laki yang sudah mengikatnya malam ini berdesis rendah,

"Panggil namaku, Zero. Panggil diriku yang sudah menunggumu ini."

Zero mengenal suara ini.

"Malam ini tak akan kubiarkan kau menghilang lagi." Tangannya kembali membelai wajahnya. Zero memandang samar sosok putih yang lebih pucat darinya itu.

Dia mengenal tubuh tinggi yang melekap padanya. Mata _Heterochromia iridium_ miliknya yang egois namun protektif padanya.

"Karena kau milikku. Keberadaan dan tempatmu hanya disisiku, _Hime_. "

"Jangan—" Zero mengeluarkan suara serak dengan nafas tersengal. Kedua irisnya menatap lurus wujud yang sudah menghilang dari memori otaknya. Corak rubin menghias disana. Membuat senyum kalem dan menawan darinya tersungging di bibir. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus darah dari lubang di lehernya. Membuat Zero mengerutkan bibir bawahnya.

"—jangan coba-coba memanggilku seperti itu, Rido!" Senang ketika dia memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali meski dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus olehnya.

"Mengapa memang?" pertanyaan yang dibuat-buat. Mata Zero semakin intens, menukik tajam sekaligus menggoda dari sudut pandang seorang Rido, lebih tepatnya Rido Kuran.

"Sebab—" tangan Zero menggapai pundaknya, melingkarkan tangan kirinya lembut pada lehernya. Dan sisanya menbelai wajah arogan miliknya. Heh, semua makhluk bermarga Kuran memang terlahir egois. "Aku akan membunuhmu." Zero menyeringai, wajah putih salju yang begitu rupawan itu terasa menggodanya.

"Aku merelakan kau membunuhku Zero," Rido dengan cepat menangkap bibir pucatnya. Mengulum untuk bisa memberi warna ceri disana. Tak lupa lengannya juga kembali memelukerat pinggangnya. "Asal kau tidak membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

Zero balas memeluknya. Menempelkan keningnya di kening kekasihnya yang entah sudah berapa lama hilang dari sisinya. Kata maaf tak mampu terucap. Hanya sentuhan lembut yang dia suarakan. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk Rido memahami maknanya. Dia sudah mengenal berbagai macam bahasa tubuh yang diisyaratkan pasangannya. Tanpa kata namun dengan hati.

"Hei, mau berdansa denganku?" Zero sedikit terusik dengan selaan dari Rido. "Malam ini bulannya sangat cantik, Zero." Lanjutnya ketika tak ada respon dari pemuda lainnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Rido mengerut menerima jawaban Zero.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja karena _vampire_ sangat menyukai purnama." Ia mengawasi pantulan cahaya yang menerpanya.

"Dan dengan itu juga dia bisa menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada partner yang sudah lama menghilang dari dekapannya." Zero memalingkan wajahnya begitu desahannya mengalun rendah, namun mematikan untuk rona wajah hingga menjalar ke detak jantungnya.

"Menarilah bersamaku Zero," ia meminta, namun tak memaksa. Meluluhkan ego seorang Zero Kiryuu yang tak kunjung memberi persetujuan. Wajah itu semakin tersembunyi di dadanya. "Walaupun itu ditengah kesunyian bulan."

Dan tanpa suara ataupun jawaban 'ya' dari bibir kekasihnya. Mereka sama-sama tahu ketika tubuh masing-masing merapat dan bergerak pelan mengikuti alunan angin yang berhembus. Mengiringi keduanya hingga keberadaanya tertelan dewi malam.

_Fin_

**A/N:**

Uwahhh~ akhirnnya rampung juga nih one-shot.. #tebarbungamelati #digeplak tetangga

Dan uhh.. Etto, saya tahu kalau saya masih punya utang buat update 'Separation'. #dilempar panci

Hontou ni gomennn reader-san~ #bowed#..

Sebagai penggantinya, saya kasih ini dulu ya, semoga kalian suka _pair_-nya (baca:RidoxZero)

Otak saya benar-benar lagi ngidap yaoi shota,, yah, meskipun sebenarnya gak shota-shota amat sih, #lha terus ini apa loh? –gaje mode:on-

Ah, Zero~ kuculik dulu dirimu dari Kaname biar bisa sama Rido , khukhukhu.. kek#keselek

Buat yang nungguin fic saya yang satunya, sabar ya.. saya akan lanjutin kok, dan semoga gak kena WB alamak itu.._

Terus yang udah baca sampai sini juga nuangin reviewnya. _Muito Obrigato, Todos~ _^_^

***Omake:**

Di dalam lantai aula dengan riuh tamu yang berdansa. Sosok bersurai coklat dengan manik garnet di kedua matanya menerawang dibalik jendela.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Kaname-sama?"

Dia menoleh untuk menemukan sang _vice-president_, Takuma Ichijou berdiri diambang pintu. Menatap khawatir meskipun tak ada ekspresi apapun yang terlihat di wajah sang Kuran.

"Hn. Tidak ada." Balasnya datar untuk beralih lagi menatap beningnya kaca yang memantulkan percikan lampu taman. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat."

Takuma mengerutkan alisnya. Tak memahami jawaban Kaname yang tengah memegang pion catur putih bentuk ratu. "Meskipun Yuuki sudah bersamaku, bukan berarti aku akan menyerah, _my uncle_."


End file.
